


Intoxicated

by Bonesout



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, This Was A Dream I Had, drunk, tavern with the mighty nein, they get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesout/pseuds/Bonesout
Summary: Basically, this was a dream I had? Caleb gets drunk, and Jester sits by him, whoops.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT WRITE FANFIC PLEASE DONT BULLY ME

The Mighty Nein had completed yet another adventure, this one filled with a corrupt priest, and an army of various imps and devils. A doozy.   
And so, Beauregard declared they needed to celebrate, as one does, by getting hammered at the nearest tavern. To no one’s surprise, everyone agreed, except the clerics decided a healthy helping to milk was all the liquid they’d be ingesting.   
Jester burst open the doors of ‘The Wrinkled Bullywug’, her tail swishing behind her as her friends followed inside. The tavern was a warm color, various fireplaces giving it a glow, amongst many patrons with red cheeks from alcohol and laughter.   
A halfling barkeep greeted them as they all stepped inside, cleaning a rather large tankard as they seated themselves at a large table. Jester made sure she sat by Caleb, knowing he had a rougher time with the monsters from earlier, and had taken quite a few hard hits. She wanted to make sure he was okay. She was a cleric after all, she was being responsible!  
Caleb raised an eyebrow at her as she sat down, tugging her cape off to reveal a deep maroon dress, accessorized with a black corset. Caleb cleared his throat.   
“Jester, is this seat taken?” he asked, freezing awkwardly, as if deciding whether to stand or sit. Jester frowned at him and tugged his coat down a bit forcefully, so he sat in the seat properly. His knee collided with hers, and he felt his cheeks warm slightly.   
“No, it’s not taken, silly. Did you even consider for a moment that I like, wanted to sit by you or something?” Her tail swished wildly behind her, and Caleb wasn’t sure where his eyes were supposed to focus.   
“Well—ah, I suppose—schiesse, it is hot in here, all these damned fires—” Caleb began to tug his coat off, and deftly shoved it behind his chair, relieved he avoided Jester’s teasing. The little blue tiefling always had a way with making him at a loss for words, and it was annoying. Perhaps that’s why he was uneasy with sitting next to her, practically positive he would lose in any witty conversation with her. She was just too quick. Too clever. After all the books and spells he’s studied, it’s her he can’t manage to hold himself together around.   
“So!” The sudden voice of the barkeep boomed. “What a fine group we have here. What can I get you folks?”   
Beauregard slammed her fist on the table. “A big fucking ale. Shittiest shit you’ve got.” Fjord raised his hand.   
“Make that two,” he called out.   
“I killed TWO of those devil bastards, does this mean I can have some alcohol?” Nott screeched over everyone. “I’ll be responsible, I promise, I just—It’s been too long!” Caleb and Jester glanced at one another, realizing she was making a somewhat good argument. Jester hated to break Nott’s streak, but she also hated being mean to her friend.   
“I think that’s alright,” Caleb said after a moment. “Just—”  
“I’LL TAKE YOUR STRONGEST BOTTLE, GOOD SIR!” Nott interrupted. Jester giggled at that, and Caleb shrugged at her, unsure of what to do.   
“A glass of milk, please?” Jester asked, cupping her hands around her mouth so the barkeep could hear her.   
“Oh. Yes, I think I’d like one of those too,” Caduceus said, in a much quieter voice.   
“Two milks!” Jester called, sure that the barkeep didn’t hear Caduceus.   
“And what about you, red fellow?” The barkeep asked, pointing to Caleb. Caleb blinked, refocusing.   
“Oh. Ah, an ale I suppose.”   
Jester nudged him with her elbow. “Are you going to get super drunk again, Cayleb?”   
Caleb froze. She’s done it again. He cleared his throat. “Well. I hope not. That…that night wasn’t one of my proudest moments.” Jester burst into giggles, throwing her head back.   
“I don’t know why you get so worked up about that day, it was hilariously adorable.”   
Caleb gulped. Her hair was getting longer. The jewelry on her horns was jingling. And—freckles. On her ears, trailing all across her face, down her neck, and peppered along her bare shoulders.   
“Caleb? Your drink is here,” Jester said, suddenly interrupting his thoughts. Caleb’s eyes darted back to the table, where sure enough, a drink was set for him. Jester was sipping on her milk, seemingly focused on how thirsty her cleric work made her.   
Caleb took a swig. It was disgusting but rejuvenating. Just the way he liked it.   
On his second ale, Jester’s eyes were glowing. Purple. Magenta, a whole galaxy inside of them. It was beautiful, and Caleb wanted to study her forever. He watched her lick her lips every once in awhile as she sipped on her milk, conversing with everyone at the table, and occasionally poking a joke at him as well.   
By his third ale, he had clumsily pulled his hair up, and the room was definitely hot. His cheeks felt warm, except when Jester had gently touched them with her fingers. Ice cold. She was giggling, something about how he looked…handsome? Handsome, yes, with his hair like that.   
Caleb wasn’t sure what he responded back to her, but it felt like the grin on his face would never go away, and he was okay with that.   
The fourth ale was placed in front of him, and Jester began to push it away, which earned a groan from Caleb. Jester giggled, watching him struggle to grasp the tankard in front of him.   
He took a sip, then placed it back on the table. His eyes trailed back to Jester, a gradient of blues. Her hand was on the bench, close to his leg, and she was in a deep conversation with a drunk Beau, who seemed to be yelling about something she was upset about.   
Caleb moved his hand on top of Jester’s, recognizing her cool skin. Her hand was so much smaller in his. He moved it so his fingers could be laced in hers and squeezed gently. Suddenly the ale wasn’t that interesting anymore.   
He watched the back of Jester’s head, wondering if she would do anything. He saw her ears perk up slightly, but that was all.   
After a moment, she leaned her head on her free hand, sinking closer to the table. She peeked to look back at Caleb, and he could see the flush all over her face. She immediately turned back to her conversation with Beau, squeezing his hand in return for a moment.   
Caleb rubbed his thumb against her fingers, and even through his drunken state, he could see Jester twitch from the touch.   
After a few more sips, Caleb was leaning against Jester, nuzzling against her shoulder. Jester’s eyes were darting all different directions, unsure of what to do as Caleb began to mumble in Zemnian, his hand still clasped in hers.   
Fjord was also drunk, leaning against Caduceus, who was watching everyone at the table with fascination. Fjord cleared his throat suddenly, catching Caleb’s attention.  
“You might as well kiss her,” Fjord said. Caleb sat up suddenly, registering Fjord’s words.   
Everyone was now looking at Caleb and Jester, whose intertwined hands had travelled to the top of the table, where everyone could see. Caleb didn’t remember that happening, but he didn’t seem to mind either.   
Jester was practically purple with embarrassment, silently glancing at Caleb, then his lips, and then his eyes, then back at their hands. This time, it was her who was speechless, her lips trying to form words, but unable to deny Fjord’s suggestion. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited by the way Caleb had been talking to her all night, holding on to her, and now…  
Caleb’s other hand found Jester’s back, pulling her towards him, Jester gasping lightly before Caleb kissed her, the gasp slowly turning into a moan. Caleb’s hands made their way to cup her face, guiding her gently, infused with passion.   
It was a sloppy, drunken kiss. And yet, Jester wanted more. This night was way more exciting than she had ever hoped it would be.   
When Caleb broke away, Jester was still grasping on his shirt, taking deep breaths. Caleb turned to look across the table at Fjord, whose mouth had dropped open.   
“There, does…will that suffice?” He drawled, keeping Jester close to him. “She…fuck, that was really nice.”   
Fjord nodded slowly, and in the corner of the table, Nott began to clap furiously.   
“FINALLY!” She yelled. “LET’S KEEP THIS TRAIN GOING! HAHA, MIGHT AS WELL FUCK HER—"   
Caduceus clamped a hand over Nott’s mouth, silencing her instantly.   
“Alright, that’s enough little one,” he said softly. “No more alcohol or talking.”   
As Nott struggled against Caduceus, Caleb turned to look back at Jester, who was beaming. Caleb’s face turned guilty, and he tilted Jester’s chin up.  
“Schatz, I—schiesse, I don’t…I don’t know what came over me, I am so sorry, I…oh, I probably embarrassed you, I really feel mm—”  
Jester shut him up with another kiss, pulling him by the collar to close the distance between them. Caleb reacted by tangling his fingers in her hair, pulling gently as she kissed him over and over.   
“Caleb, please just promise me after today that all of our romantic moments won’t only happen while you’re drunk?” she asked between kisses. Caleb chuckled, impressed by Jester’s quick learning as they kissed.   
“I promise,” he whispered. “I will show you how much you mean to me.”   
“Good,” Jester sighed, resting their foreheads together. “Good.” They stared into one another’s eyes, knowing very well their feelings had been there for a long time. Sometimes, life just had to give them a gentle push. And sometimes, that push was alcohol and Fjord.   
“Take me to your room?” Jester asked, her tail sneaking around Caleb’s wrist. Caleb gulped, and nodded slowly.   
“Walk me. I’m dizzy with alcohol and euphoria,” he admitted, laughing shakily. Jester giggled, helping Caleb up, and then making their way up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> cool you made it. good jo


End file.
